Survival Hope Play
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: When people think you're rich, you have no problems to deal. You have no flaws to hide. You have no stress encounter with. That is what they think although, it is never true. Being suck into this madness war, all she wants is a cookie and to be alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I saw The Avengers yesterday and it was just epic. Full of epicness that I couldn't stop smiling XD! So this is my first story on this fandom and I do want to know what you all think of it. I take constructive criticism since I do want to grow with my writing. Just no flames; there is a boundary people, just putting it out there. So enjoy…I hope… *nervously skipping away* **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did, well…I don't know what I'll do with it…**_

* * *

When people hear the name Stark, they automatically associate with these words:

Wealthy

Genius

Luxury

Paradise

Ironman

Well, those are just the tip of the iceberg, but you get my point. Especially the last word on the list: Ironman. I remember when I couldn't believe it. To me, Tony seemed too self-absorbed to help anyone out. Too obnoxious. Too cocky.

But I was proven wrong I suppose. I knew Tony had a heart, or the arc reactor, deep inside. I guess being Ironman made him go soft which I giggle at that, but he is still the same old Tony Stark. I could never hate on him no matter what he does. I could never hate him; he is the only family I have left. Sure we have a fair share of fights, but that's how we bond.

Strange, but comforting.

Leaning onto the soft couch, my attention was towards the book I was holding in my hands. It was called _Matched_ by Ally Condie and I consider it a favorite. I had a small smile on my face with a couple of strands of hair falling down. Pepper was near the computer, if you _can_ call it a computer, giving slight orders to Tony. She chuckled a bit and the lights from outside glowed with pride into the city night. Hearing the armor returning, I just glance up before lowering my eyes on the book.

"Levels are holding steady…I think," Pepper stated, unsurely of herself and I shook my head. Why does she doubt herself sometimes?

"Of course they are, I was directly involved," Tony gloated, giving a knowing smile. "Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" I let the two lovebirds talk since they deserve to be with each other. I didn't want to ruin their little fun fest with them teasing; it was funny to overhear though.

"Well I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things," I saw his body move. "Am I right, Ellie? You saw me do the heavy lifting."

"Yes, Tony, you did do the heavy lifting," I smirk, not looking away from the book. I felt him roll his eyes at me so I stuck out my tongue.

"Do you ever not have your nose buried inside those, those things," he lazily pointed to the book. "I mean com'on, Ellie. You're going to tire your eyes out." I playfully glared at him.

"These 'things' are called books," I extended it for him to see. "And I just love reading, that's all. It's not a crime you know?" Tony shrugged, but marched over to me.

"That's all you do: read. You read when you eat, you read when you're watching TV, heck I bet you read when you're taking a shower!"

"Yes because soaking wet pages are very fun to read," I sarcastically snorted at him. "What's the problem with that? Reading is something I love. You being Ironman is something you love and I don't go around picking on it." Pepper finally came in between us and I forgot he was towering over me.

"Tony, leave your sister alone," she scold at him like a mother. I laughed, making a face at him since I won. I guess Pepper sensed that because she quickly turned around with a finger pointing at me. "You too, Eleanor."

It was then Tony's turn to make a childish face and I frowned before picking up my book again. The two sat down while drinking and talking again. A couple minutes later, the sound of Tony's phone rang making my ears perk up.

"_Mr. Stark, we need to talk_," a man spoke on the other line.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," I tried not laugh, but a large smile never left my face. I got to give him props for that.

"Life model decoy? Really, Tony?" I whispered and he shushed me; Pepper glared at Tony and he simply shrugged.

"_This_ _is urgent_."

"Then leave it urgently," Tony snapped before hanging up. I shook my head, but then the elevator doors open. Turning around, it was a man with a suit, phone in hand. "Security breach," he yelled. "That's on you." Pepper sighed, but faced the man instead.

"Mr. Stark," suit man said. His eyes landed on me, giving a small nod. "Miss Stark." Great, so he was those kind of people that go by titles and whatnot. I gave a short wave before looking at Tony and Pepper for some help.

"Phil! Come in," Pepper happily greeted the man, whose name was Phil. Phil smiled at Pepper and gratefully entered, an item in hand. My brown eyes curiously landed on it and I overheard Tony give his usual remarks. Phil made his way towards Tony while giving him some tablet; he took it from him and opened it, touching the screen. Pepper talked to the agent and I just sat on the couch not knowing what to do. I drifted away from reality while watching outside, my eyes roaming the various buildings of New York City.

It was a beautiful scene to see, but so much to digest in one night. I just couldn't believe I had this type of view, but at the same time, I frowned. It was all too much for me. The city.

So many people going around, especially the press. The city was a jungle and I felt like a small ant that could be squished by anyone. I liked small places, but Tony loved the city. He loved every speck of it and I had to go along with him. I didn't realize someone was calling me until a hand shook my shoulder rapidly.

"What?" I look around in confusion. It was Pepper, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Are you all right, Eleanor?" I saw my brother focus on the hologram screen that expanded the entire room and Agent Phil standing behind Pepper. I nodded, rubbing my neck while standing up; she and the agent left to the elevator.

"Where is she going?"

"To Washington," Tony answered while holding some cube in his hand. "You should have gone with her." He held a small frown.

"Why?" I asked, staring at him with arms crossed.

"Because I have something else to do, Ellie," he motioned to the screen and I let my eyes scan. They showed various clips and information. I had no idea what was going on, but from the sound of his voice, it was important.

"I could stay here, it's no big deal, Tony," I softly commented, but he shook his head in disagreement. "Why not?"

"You're too young and still under my care. I'm the one responsible for you, remember?"

"It's not like I'm going to throw a party filled with drunken strangers," I grunted, walking away from him. "It's not like I have some friends to bring over…" That statement was true. Unlike Tony, who was _highly_ social, I was more of a behind the scene girl. I wasn't too fond of many people and to add with my intelligence, thanks to my dad, socializing with people my age was a challenge. I could never hold some conversation with them because I'll bore them.

Another is trust issues of course.

I wasn't sure if many would like me for who I am or just because of the last name. The money and the power it holds, I just don't want to hurt myself. I was too scared and that's why I hid like a turtle; whenever in public, I would shrink away from cameras. Carrying a hat or being around with Happy made me safer.

The third would be my own brother.

Yes, many women would try to get close to him. Girls my age would try to get to him, and believe me it happened before.

Long story short: I don't have many friends.

And no, I don't need any pity. Save your tears for puppies and kittens or whatever people find adorable nowadays.

I'm saying pandas.

Or cookies.

Now I'm hungry…damn…

"Doesn't matter, you're going to be alone," he firmly stated.

"Let me stay, Tony," I snapped at him with angry eyes. I can't believe he thinks I'm weak and need his protection. He shook his hands, pacing around the room before snapping his fingers.

"You're coming with me, end of discussion."

"Yes, put me in greater danger, Tony," I drily laughed. "You're one smart person." I glared hard at him, but it seemed no affect at all. He went to his bar while making a drink for himself.

"You won't be in danger; you'll be with me," he smirked, sipping on the martini; I rolled my eyes and stormed away. "You'll thank me for this!" He screamed.

"I'll haunt you're ass if I'm dead because of you," I yelled back, clearly not in the mood.

"Love you too!" I slammed the door, turning on the sink. I wasn't sure why I came to the bathroom, but I didn't care. Stupid Tony and his stupid decision.

I'm going to get him back for this…

"I hate you, Tony," I mumbled, banging my head on the wall repeatedly. Could this get any worse?

Apparently with him, it's a yes.

* * *

**That's chapter one. What do you think of it? Is it good or bad? Should I continue or no? Please let me know ^_^ Until next time… **

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to make a chapter two for this story :D! I received good feedback which includes three Story Alerts, one Favorite Story, a message by ModerHippieofKansas and a review by 2Resonance. Thank you all; I really appreciate it. Onto the story… **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…just my imagination and character…**_

* * *

I carried a small bag that was filled with very important stuff.

Two books, a word search puzzle, my phone that Tony designed for me, the charger and a pen. I have no idea how long I'll stay so I'm just taking these so I wouldn't become bored. Walking outside to the roof, Tony was talking to the captain who will be flying the plane for me; again, I had no idea _why_ he's dragging me with him. Stomping closer to the men, I grab the bag's strap tighter; if the strap were alive, I would be probably suffocating it to death.

"There she is!" Tony had a large smile, his pearly, white teeth showing to the world; I, on the other hand, wasn't too happy. "Oh cheer up, kiddo. This is going to be fun."

"For my funeral, I want to Imperial March song to be on when they're lowering my casket," I growled, pushing past him. I heard him sigh in defeat, but I could care less. His head popped into the plane and I stared outside the window. It was still dark outside since it was night; Tony scratched his neck.

"Ellie, just please understand for once. I'm doing what's best for you," he tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't budge. "Listen, I'll be flying with you okay?"

"Whatever," I grumbled, putting on my headphones, banging my head into the window. Tony simply sat across from me. The pilot spoke into the intercom saying to fasten our seatbelts; we did as told and I closed my eyes. I was tired, angry at Tony and I just wanted some sleep; maybe I won't be as furious as now, but still pretty pissed.

* * *

I heard a long noise coming from the back and it awoken me from my sleep.

What in the world is going on?

Unbuckling my belt, I stood up to see Tony in his Ironman suit, getting ready to fly out. "Tony! What are you doing?" He had a small smile, his eyes softening at the sight of me.

"Duty calls, Ellie! Don't worry, Johnson will lower the plane for you was we get closer to the ground. Stay seated and what he says okay?" I stood dumbfound at him, my head shaking in disbelief.

"Duty calls? Tony what are you doing!" I screamed, but it was too late. Tony powered his suit and his blasted out of the plane and disappeared into the night sky. The door shut closed and I rushed to the pilot's pit. "Johnson, what's happening?"

"Miss Stark, you have nothing to worry about; everything is fine, I'll land the plane safely once we reach Germany." The man reassured and I just stood near the doorframe. Germany? What in the world…

"Where exactly in Germany?"

"Stuttgart." I just shuffle back to my seat while taking out my phone. I dialed Tony's number and heard it ring. Tapping my foot impatiently, I waited for it to be picked up and it did. I pulled the phone away since some loud music was blaring from the other line.

"Elli! What's up? Everything all right up there?"

"Everything all right? Tony! Why am I in Germany and where are you?" I look out the window to see the many lights of the country.

"I told you: I have business to attend. Superhero business," I could just see the smirk on his beard face. I glared through the phone.

"I still hate you," I coldly reminded him and he wince a bit.

"I thought you were over that!" Tony whined like a child and I was about to respond, but he beat me to it. "Ellie, I gotta go, heading straight for the party!"

"Tony, don't you da–" I gasped at the deadline tone buzzing and furiously closed it shut. "Stupid Tony!" I roared. Crossing my arms, I simply stared out the window and I caught something blue shine from the streets. The plane slightly lowered itself and I tried to get a closer look, but my eyes widen in surprise to see another plane. It was large than the one I was in and held a military feel to it; I saw something zoom in the air and I knew who it was immediately.

Tony.

What I didn't see was the crystal, blue light heading straight at me. The light hit the plane and I screamed in fright; Johnson was yelling orders through his microphone and I cried for Tony. The plane swirled in circles and I held onto the seat for support. My brown hair was all over the place and it blocks my view of my face.

All I knew was I was going to die.

My breath was becoming heavy and I watched from the window as the world became but a blur. Different lights blended together and formed one and for a second, I felt myself flying into the air. Closing my eyes shut, I held a tight grasp on the seat, my fingernails crushing the light fabric.

Then I felt a hard push.

I jolt to the back of the plane, landing on my stomach. Painfully sitting up, the plane finally went back to control and slowly lowered itself. I crawled, while holding on to the stomach, to the window. I watched as the plane connected with the streets. That's when I saw Tony come from under, and heading straight towards the man with the golden helmet. Tony extended his hands at him in a threatening way and the man shrunk back to the stairs, sitting on them. I believe his clothing disappeared, and I don't know how, and held out his arms in surrender. Tony lowered his and another man with a blue spandex appeared next to him, towering the raven haired guy. Agents from the black plane marched over to the prisoner, handcuffing him.

Tony, however, flew towards the plane where I was in. I rush to the door, opening it quickly and jump out. He landed on his feet, the metal mask uncovering his face.

"Tony!" I hugged him and he embraced me as well, protectively. I cried on his suit, but pulled away since I didn't want to ruin his paint.

"Ellie! Are you hurt? Where's Johnson? Let me see your head!" His voice went full brother mode as he examined me. I shook my head.

"Just my stomach, but other than that, I'm fine. I'm not sure if Johnson is okay!" I realized and made my way towards the door only to see him step out with a small smile.

"I'm fine!" His mouth had a small cut and blood seeped out from it, but it was as if he didn't noticed it were there. "It's good to see you, Mr. Stark."

"Johnson! We need a medic here!" Tony yelled over his shoulder. A nurse quickly rushed towards us and Tony pulled me away. I was still shivering from what happened a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry, Ellie! I'm sorry!"

"For what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You could have died up there! You and Johnson could have died if I didn't save you," he growled, his eyes growing dark. "I swear, I'm going to ask Fury if I could kill that sonofabitch once we reach him." We continued walking until we reached another man. He was a tall man with blonde hair that was styled around the old days. His eyes were baby-blue, but now held a serious vibe inside them. His jaw was strong and I could see the muscles under his suit. He didn't look older than twenty-seven and he had a strong aura around him. I tried my hardest not to blush since he looked cute.

Hey, I'm a girl with hormones.

Don't judge…

"Stark," he greeted at Tony; his eyes averted down at me and soften a bit. "Who is she?" I shrink back since I wasn't use to the attention I was receiving. Tony rubbed my arm in comfort, sensing my distress right not.

"My sister, c'mon, we need to head back inside. She's hurt," Tony stated and I glanced up at him.

"It's just my stomach!" I complained, my hair bouncing everywhere.

"You're still hurt," he sternly spoke and I just sighed, but look behind.

"My bag! It's inside the plane!" I yelled; I heard footsteps running and all our heads turned to see the person. It was Johnson and he was holding my bag in his hand.

"You forgot this, Miss Stark," he chuckled and I happily gasped, taking it from him. I thanked him, but his shook his head. "I'm just doing my job." Tony thanked him and reminded me to give him a raise on his paycheck. All of us marched up the ramp leading up to the large plane; we entered and I saw a redhead woman in the pilot's seat pressing various buttons. Then my eyes landed on the raven haired man who gazed at me with his cold green ones. I shivered from them and Tony held me back, his firm not too tight, but also protective.

"Let's roll, sweetheart!" Tony smirked and the woman did as told; I felt the plane rise into the air and quickly speed into the sky.

What a day.

Or night?

Fudge this.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to write another chapter because I was just damn happy ^_^ I hope you all enjoy; until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful response. Four Story Alerts and a Favorite Story from the following people: **

**-ElleOL **

**-Wizards and Cullens**

**-cg13**

**-Phantom-Of-The-Opera-Rules**

**-madfinn654321 **

**Thank you all! Remember, I appreciate anything and please, I accept constructive criticism, but no flames. Anyways, onto to the story; enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my movie ticket… *pathetic poker face* **_

* * *

I quietly sat on the steel floor, watching Tony talk with Capitan America. Even though he didn't introduce himself, his suit was a dead giveaway. I mean the colors red, white and blue plastered all over his body. The star in the middle of his chest. Even his shield was the same except it was more round and shiny. I hugged my knees with my arms, bringing myself closer; the man sitting across from me simply stared in boredom. I let my gaze land on the two men standing and I could see the Captain's face go hard in annoyance.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, y'know, doing time as a Capsicle," he smirked and I glared at him. Really, Tony? Why are you being so mean to him? I mentally huffed, shaking my head.

"Tony, knock it off," I growled, but he didn't listen to me. Instead, he waved me off and I just rolled my eyes. I rested my cheek on my palm, zoning out a bit; I still couldn't believe Tony dragged me with him and let me remind you, I could have been killed.

I didn't notice I was humming the Tetris song until I felt all eyes on me. They were a mixture of all types: brown, blue and green. That's when I decided to shut up and shrink back, my hair falling to hide me. Lightning roared from the outside and I place a hand over my eyes to block out the bright light flashing; the plane violently shook and I look around.

"What's the matter," Captain America scoffed. "Scared of a little lightning?" I would have raised my hand, but decided against the stupid idea.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," the man sneered at his direction before glancing at me; my face was scrunched in confusion and a loud thump was heard from above. I snap my head to the ceiling and shove away from the spot; soon the door opens and a very muscular man rushes inside. He had a physique any man would die to have and would make a woman drool a Nile River. He snatches the prisoner from his collar, growling in his face too low to hear before jumping out. Tony was about to follow him, but was stopped.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" He screamed and I snorted. Tony and planning should never be in the same sentence. He doesn't _do_ planning. He doesn't even follow Pepper's plans, what makes you think he'll follow his plan?

"I have a plan: attack." The mask slips down, covering his face before flying out into the stormy sky never to be seen. The Captain stared at me in disbelief and I could only hopelessly shrug at him.

"Tony doesn't think, he takes action," I snap my head at the redhead woman who had looked behind her seat; he grabbed a nearby parachute since he couldn't fly.

Sucks for him.

"They're gods, Captain," she warned at his direction, her face looking sharp. I knew I recognize that face, but where? It was very familiar to me. The name sitting at the tip of my tongue.

"There is only one god and I don't think he dresses like that," he retorted and, what a surprise, jumped out of the plane.

"Anyone else want to go skydiving? It's right there in the open," I pointed at the door. The woman shook her head, chuckling in her seat. "I was serious!" I pouted and sat on the bench; she pressed a button near her that closed the door and I crossed my arms. It grew silent and I had my head down, looking at my shoes.

That's when it hit me.

"Natasha!" I snap my finger repeatedly, a smile on my face; I knew I remembered her from somewhere! Maybe it was her haircut since the last time I saw her, it was longer.

"Nice to see you too, Eleanor," she laughed, moving the plane down a bit. I leaned against the wall observing her hair. It looks better on her since it brings out her high cheekbones and neck. "I see Tony is still the same the last time I saw him."

"You honestly think he has changed?" There was a short pause before a 'no' escaped her lips. I shut my eyes since I grew tired. What's happening right now, I really need some sleep, but I have a feeling this wasn't the end. I should have gone with Pepper. That way, I could not deal with Tony and his stupid actions he's taking. I felt my stomach rumble in hunger and cursed myself for not packing anything to eat. It continued to howl and I punched my tummy, but wince in pain.

"Damn you…" I whispered while brushing my hair away.

* * *

I followed Natasha as we landed on a larger ship in the air. I nearly fainted since I was high up in air and the ground nowhere to be seen. My feet wobbled like a calf learning how to walk for the first time and I tried my hardest to stay balanced. The redhead agent marched with poise and power with some people moving out of the way in respect.

The doors automatically open and I scan the technological room; different agents sat in front with advanced computers in front of them. People move left to right, carrying papers and speaking into their tiny microphones with codes. Natasha tapped my arm and I quickly pick up speed not wanting to become trampled in the room. I slow down when I approached a dark skinned man with a heavy jacket that hung on him. His heavy boots to the black eye patch made me swallow a bit since I was a bit intimidated.

Correction: a lot.

"Agent Romanoff," his voice was deep while his eye flickered to me before gazing at Natasha again. "I specifically demanded for Loki, but instead I have a teen girl? Explain."

Um…ouch man. You just hurt my heart with that.

"Well, someone decided to take him, Sir," she answered, her face blank. "Someone by the name of Thor."

"Listen," I interrupted them. "While you two discuss, whatever it is, I'll be going over there," I pointed to a random place. Clapping my hands together, I nervously whistled away from the agents. I notice a table and decided to take a seat. I was picky with the chairs and had a hard time deciding where to sit; feeling their eyes burning my behind, I quickly chose one. Sliding down, I gave a short wave to them before putting my head down on the glass table.

I really need a bed.

And food…

* * *

**That's chapter three! Please let me know what you think of it? Thank you :D Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, the responses I'm getting really make me happy XD! I got five Story Alerts, three Favorite Stories and a review. Thank you: **

**-mymy15 **

**-Alixx Archer**

**-Sammy-O Luvs The Ice**

**-neko-cookie-yuki**

**-Dreammoon **

**-RoseyChickadee **

**-Magical Faerie **

**Once again, thank you; I appreciate anything ^_^ Enjoy this chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

I yawned, rubbing my eyes since they felt itchy and dry. I look around to see myself still in the main control room and Natasha nowhere to be seen. She left me and I also didn't see the large pirate man as well. At least that was a good thing because that guy made me want to crawl under a rock.

"_Oh, it burns you,_" I heard a familiar voice teased into the room. I scanned the area to see all computer screens showing the same video of a man. Looking at a computer closer to me, I realized it was the same guy from the plane. What was his name again? Lucky? "_To have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share? And then to be reminded of what real power is…" _

From the tone of his voice, it was frightening. The sharp coldness that slowly dripped from his tongue sounded smooth and slick. I sat, my eyes in full attention even though I didn't understand a word he just said.

"_Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something._" I knew who that voice belonged to and I chuckled a bit. At least this guy has some sense of humor, but I'm still scared of him. The video finished and soon returned back to normal. Everyone in the room went to their normal routines while I awkwardly sat. I played with my fingers and went as far as to playing thumb wrestling…with my _own_ thumbs.

The door swished open to the left of me and I noticed some familiar faces coming in. "That's right, you better come back to me," I smirked and Natasha held a small smile. She patted my shoulder in a caring matter before taking a seat beside me. America guy took the seat left of me and I couldn't help but blush; luckily my hair blocked my red face and I did some short breathing exercises. My eyes landed on another man I recognized. He was the same one who took that evil man from the plane I was in with Tony. He looked serious, but his face reminded me of some character in a movie.

I just don't know where…

"Dr. Banner?" I asked in surprise. The doctor snapped his head at my voice, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Do I know you?" He asks coming closer to me and I shook my head.

"Not really," I bit my lip, sticking out my hand. "Eleanor Stark. I heard of you through my brother, Tony. Big fan of your work." His eyes relax and shake my hand with a firm hold. "What are you doing here?"

"S.H.E.I.L.D." He casually said and I nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, Tony and his idiotic decisions. Same old, same old," I shrugged. Soon, the rest went into a serious talk. I just overheard and finally learned the villain's name: Loki. I was really hoping for Lucky, but eh, Loki sounds better. So far, I manage to hear of an outer space attack on Earth. One thing that budges me is why Earth. Why are we always bullied by extraterrestrials? We aren't the only ones in the universe.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner spoke and I shot a curious glance at him. Isn't Loki the _whole_ reason they're here? Isn't he the one causing the threat? "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." I laughed, and Medieval man glared at me so I coughed to stop it. Shrinking back into my seat, he turned his attention to Banner.

"Have a care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother," Thor defended, his chest puffed out. So he's related to him?

I don't see it…

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha dully pointed out, her eyebrow raised. I rested my hand on my chin.

"He's adopted," he quickly said and I shook my head. Well, at least that explains why they don't look alike.

"Smooth, man, smooth," I mumbled, playing with my hair and gazing at him. Again with that glare! "Oh, look at this shiny table! So, um, shiny…" I pathetically tapped it with my finger and all eyes were on me. "Stop looking at me! You have a world to save!" That's when I buried my head in my arms, groaning. The door opened again and in comes Tony with a smug smile. He changed back into his fancy suit reserved for pictures and I rolled my eyes.

"Ellie! How are you doing, kiddo? Having fun?" He ruffled my hair before strolling away. I growled at his direction, fixing my messy hair. "Dr. Banner," he shook hands with the scientist. "Your work is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Leave it to Tony to say something like that; I sighed at him.

"…thanks," an unsure Bruce said, looking around the room. Tony continued on, blabbering his egoistic mouth to everyone. I wasn't sure if anyone else saw, but Tony plastered some item under the desk near the main computers. I narrowed my eyes on that, but kept my mouth shut.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" A woman agent snorted at his direction.

"Last night," he smiled, arms wide open. Pirate man entered and felt my back swimming with goose bumps; I calmed myself down, reassuring he was on our side and wouldn't kill the good people. He slowly paced around the room with grace, gloved hands behind his back. He eyed each and every one of us.

"I would like to know how Loki used to turn two of the sharpest men that I know into his personal flying monkeys," he boomed with anger. No one answered him immediately and the silence was killing me.

"Monkeys?" The god asked in confusion. "I do not understand…"

"I do!" America man piped like an excited school boy who had the correct answer in his hands. I looked at him and he slightly lowered his head. "I…I understood that reference…" I giggled softly at his adorable antics; it seemed he was more innocent than me.

"Excuse me," I chirped, raising a finger in the air. "When do I go home? I'm not involved with this problem whatsoever, just putting it out there," I explained and the leader moved his attention on me.

"Ellie," Tony annoyingly sighed. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here where you'll be safe." He then had a full blown smile. "With your most awesome brother! C'mon, give me some love."

"You almost got me killed, genius," I snapped at him. "Forget this," I abruptly stood up. "I'm hungry, still sleepy and just want a bed." I marched towards the door, but paused for a second and looked at Thor. "You look like Mufasa." Walking out, Tony's laughter was the last thing I heard before the doors closed.

Wait…I don't even know where the rooms are.

"I'm such a dumbass," I muttered to myself and continued stomping down the hallways to release me stress. My stomach growled again. "Oh, shut up, I know you're hungry!"

I'm officially insane.

* * *

**That's chapter four! Please let me know what you all think; feedback is loved ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews from myth freak and Magical Faerie; also for the two Story Alerts from Almighty Stalker and Crutchly. Thank you all, I really appreciate it ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character…**_

* * *

Phil Coulson.

I swear, he _is_ a ninja.

You want to know why? Well, I was having a problem finding someone to help me get a room on this enormous plane or ship or whatever it is. Next thing you know, he appears out of _nowhere_! Out of thin air and of course I screamed.

He apologized.

I still had a heart attack…

It's like he could sense my distress in this place; I'm probably sending him microscopic signals that only he could pick up. Either way, I'm slightly thankful and scared from him, but still thankful. So Coulson walked me to a room. It had a bed, medium sized window, a drawer: you know a simple layout. Nothing too fancy and I didn't mind; it was actually comfy and cozy for me.

I was currently on the bed looking at the ceiling in boredom. I was in the room for ten minutes and did everything I can to entertain myself. I did a handstand, some yoga poses, heck, I counted the lights in the room and I was _still_ bored.

Maybe it wasn't a bright idea to leave the main room.

Digging through my black bag, I took out a pen and word search puzzle before skipping out of the room. Checking from left to right, I make a turn and continued down the hallway. For a plane to hold the most elite people on the planet, these hallways are _always_ empty.

I could probably just sit here and no one would pass by until a week or so.

I should do that…

Opening my puzzle book, I searched for the words; I would always chew the tip of my pen whenever I was looking for them. Continuing walking down, I was completely into the game that I bumped into a brick wall.

Wait…there are no brick walls anywhere.

I landed on the floor with a loud thud, a yelp escaping my mouth.

"I'm sorry!" A man's voice squeaked and I look up to see a hand over me. Grabbing it, the person lifted me up to my feet. I realized it was Captain America and I started hyperventilating inside; his eyes were filled with worriedness and slight guilt. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," I stuttered, scratching my head. "I'm fine. Not bleeding at all; I'm I bleeding?" I checked myself and let out a relief sigh. So I wasn't bleeding, but my body felt sore.

"Here, you drop these," he handed my word puzzle and pen. "I'm sorry again, ma'am. I should have seen where I was walking." His face held a small frown, the lines forming on his forehead; my eyes roamed to his biceps, but quickly lifted them up.

Bad, Eleanor, bad!

"That's okay," I nervously rubbed my shoulder. "And it's Eleanor. The word ma'am sounds old fashion to me."

"Oh, I didn't know," he pouted and I giggled. I swear, this guy is more innocent than me! "What's so funny? Is it something that I said?" I shook my head while my brown hair bounced.

"Just a funny memory," I smoothly lied and he bought the bait. There was an awkward silence that seeped in between us and I shuffled my feet. "I just want to apologize…um…" I waved my hand, "I don't know your name."

"Steve Rogers," he smiled, his perfectly white teeth showing; I just hoped my face wasn't red. Damn crush…it's going to be the end of me. "And apologize for what? You have nothing to apologize to me." I jerked my thumb at the door. Steve followed it to see my brother talking with Bruce. "Tony?"

"I noticed that he was being an asshole to you this whole time and I just want to say sorry," I crossed my arms. "I know he wouldn't have the guts to apologize because of his stupid ego," I grumbled for second, "so I'll be the mature one and say it: I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Eleanor," he chuckled. "That was very nice of you. Are you sure you two are related?" Steve teased, the gleam twinkling in his blue eyes. I shrugged and we departed ways; I cheered inside since I didn't make a fool out of myself in front of him. I was about to pass out, but I didn't!

Stupid puppy crush…

I entered the lab and both scientists look away from their work to see me. Tony had a smirk on his beard face. "Well look who decided to stop by? I knew you couldn't get enough of me, they always come crawling back, little sis!" He gloated and I rolled my eyes at him, taking a seat away from them.

"What makes you think I came for you?"

"Because I'm awesome," he strolls towards me, "people adore me," he looked like a giant as he loomed over me, "and I'm your brother."

"That's sweet," I laughed, lightly slapping his cheek. He frowned, thumping my forehead and I screamed while rubbing the area. I sent him a death glare, but he was already returning to Bruce. "You saw what he did right, Bruce?"

"Oh stop whining, Ellie," Tony scoffed and I gasped in anger.

"Did I say your name, Mr. Asshole 2.0?" I snapped at him; Banner let out an uncomfortable cough and I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Bruce; it seems that _someone_," Tony, "forgot to take his manners with him this morning!"

"And I'm sorry, Bruce for my sister not warning me that she's on her time of the month. Probably forgot to inform me this morning," he smugly shot back and I groaned into my hands.

"That was low, Tony!"

"Not as low as you, shorty," he laughed and my face tightens in fury. "Oh you know I'm joking right, Ellie?"

"Just like you do with life?" I growled. "You can never take it seriously even if it was given to you in plain sight."

"Serious isn't in my vocab list," he snorted into the air, touching the screen to see various graphs and data information.

"Neither is humble, but narcissistic might be," I spat, my brown eyes becoming cold as ice. I slithered out of the lab like a snake and I could feel both men's eyes on me. I'm starting to wonder if we really were related. Tony and I are completely polar opposites.

He's egotistic.

I'm modest.

He's presumptuous.

I'm shy.

He's a thrill seeker.

I'm calm.

The only thing we have in common is our intelligence and even there he flaunts about having a higher IQ than me. There's just no winning with this man and I'll forever be stuck with him.

Forever…

* * *

**There goes chapter five! Feedback is loved and I appreciate anything :D! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm happy with all the love I'm getting back :D! Four Favorite Stories, two Story Alerts and a review! Thank you: **

**-First Responder**

**-StoriesOfSomething**

**-SaCcHaRiNeD ChIld **

**-XfreakXninjaX **

**-cocalovu**

**-Magical Faerie **

**Enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my character… **_

* * *

Well I'm such an idiot.

Why?

When I stormed out of the lab, I had no _idea_ where my room was on this enormous plane. Slapping myself, because I deserved it, I simply sat in the abandon hallway. All I'm missing is some nasty clothing and a cup to beg change so I could be a homeless person.

I sat cross-legged, the word puzzle in my hand with the pen repeatedly tapping on the page; the light darkens, causing the words to become blurred. "Hey! I need light," I snap my head to see the person, but gulp silently. "To see…" It was the demi-god himself, Thor, aka Mufasa.

"What is a young child sitting in the middle of a hallway?" He asked, his eyes slightly narrowed together in confusion; I stand up, clutching my book against my chest.

"I don't know my way back to my room," I answered quietly at the man. He's intimidating because of his humongous muscles.

"What is wrong? You are shivering," he observed in worry. I look at my hands and realized I was shaking and mentally slap myself.

"Okay, no lie, but you scare me," I nervously confessed to him and close my eyes shut. I thought I hurt his feelings and he was going to crush me, but instead, I heard a roar of laughter. "Why are you laughing? Aren't you going to crush me because of what I said?"

Me was confused…

"Oh, my dear child," he chuckled. "I will not hurt you. I do not hurt the innocent, just the vicious enemies." My shoulders relaxed as I rubbed my neck; well at least that was good to know.

"The way you present yourself doesn't convince many people," I mumbled. "B-but that doesn't mean anything!" I frantically wave my hands in front.

Damn mouth.

"It is all right," he lowered my hands. They felt rough against mine and also surprisingly warm to the touch. "I do not know your name though."

"Eleanor Stark. I know your name so no need to introduce yourself," I cheekily smiled at the giant. Well, I'm short and he's tall so to me, he's a giant. "I believe you already know my brother."

"Is he the Man of Iron?"

Man of Iron? I'm so using that for Tony, ha!

"You mean Ironman," I laughed heartily, slapping him chest. My face turns red and quickly slip it away nervously. "But yeah, him. Why don't we walk and talk; this hallway is getting boring."

"Of course," the blonde god agreed and we soon stroll down. "Do you know what a Bilchsteim is?" I glance at him with a ridiculous look.

"The heck is a Bilchisteam?" I pronounce the name terribly, holding the book tighter.

"They're huge animals who are scaly with big antlers," he cheerfully described and I raise an eyebrow at him. "They are also repulsive and trample everything in their path."

"Just like, Tony," I joked and we shared a laugh. "You know, this is a start to a beautiful friendship!"

* * *

As we continue to stroll, I learned a lot from him. For example, he was the heir to the throne of Asgard and is the protector of Midgard. I told him some stuff about me like graduating from M.I.T next year and hope to become computer scientist. We heard some heavy murmurs coming from the lab and I quicken my speed. Entering the room, I saw Bruce, Tony and Steve, but my eyes landed on the item. It shined in blue and had a sharp tip that could kill someone.

"W-what is that?" I ask while going near it; an arm extended in front of me and I follow it to see it was Tony's.

"It's Loki's scepter," Thor explained from behind, glaring at it. I heard the door swish open to see Pirate man and Natasha enter with serious faces. I back away as he marched to the middle, his eye roaming at all of us. I zone out from the group and only focus on the scepter Thor said a couple of minutes ago. I then thought back when I was on the plane. The light was blue and I shudder at the horrible memory that happened probably a day ago.

"Phase Two is all about using the Tesseract to make weapons!" Steve shouted in anger which made me come back to reality. "I thought you brought us together to save the world, not bring you a weapon!"

Weapon? What's going on?

"Phase Two wasn't about you. It was about him," the man pointed at Thor and his eyes widen in shock. "When the arrival of a visitor from another world conformed that we are not alone in this universe, people got worried."

"Our race mean no harm, only peace!" Thor defended loudly, his hands curling tightly.

"I agree! If his race did, we all would have been dead on the spot," I firmly added at the dark skinned man.

"But he isn't the _only_ race in the universe!" He growled and I whimper back. No need to shout man, I heard you clear enough. Everyone in the room began to argue and I silently stood in the background; I simply saw mouths flapping, but no sound coming out. Each eyes held some sort of anger, tiredness and disappointment.

"Are you all really that naïve? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats," I heard Natasha's voice among the loud crowd. More yelling, more snapping, more shouting were thrown like confetti and I was stuck in the middle of it.

"We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…" Bruce whispered before landing his eyes at us. "We're a time-bomb." A bit dramatic much, doctor? I'm not counted though since I'm not a superhero and all…

Just saying…or thinking…

"You need to step away," Pirate guy sternly suggested to Banner and I averted my brown eyes at him as he shook his head.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony joked and I knew it was very inappropriate for the time being.

"You know damn why! Back off!" Steve roared at my brother, but he didn't back down. Not with that smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," he challenged at the super soldier to which he gladly accepted it silently; Steve slowly advanced towards Tony like a predator hunting for his next meal.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away, what are you?" The two were dangerously close and I swallowed in fear. Please no fighting…please not fighting!

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," I heard my brother retort at Steve without breaking a sweat.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," he sneered in disgust. "I've seen the footage; the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Sorry, Captain, even though you're cute I disagree with your statement; Tony _did_ sacrifice himself many times.

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony smartly shot back as he carelessly shrugged. I groaned since I knew he wasn't going to stop. I even have difficulty to make him shut up, but he stubbornly refuses and speaks his mind freely.

Apparently his excuse is: "I'm Tony Stark. I get to do whatever I want."

"Always a way out," Steve dryly laughed as he circled around him. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Oh…that did it; let me start looking for a funeral home nearby.

"A hero? Like you?" Tony laughed. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything that's special about you came out of a _bottle_." He harshly glared and that's when I decided to intervene; marching up to him, I sighed.

"Tony, please stop!" The two men looked at me, but focused their attention at each other. My eyes grew upset since I didn't want anyone to be hurt.

"See what you're doing, Steve? You're causing my little sister distress," he scolded like a parent, waving his finger at him.

"It's your fault as well, Tony!" I scowled, but he pushed me aside; I was about to say something, but Natasha held my wrist.

"Let them handle it," she whispered, her red hair still bright and eyes pleading. I back off and listened to what she said. Maybe she was right.

"Put on the suit, let's go a couple rounds," Steven threaten.

Maybe she was wrong…

"No!" I screamed. "No one is going to put on a suit and no one is _sure_ going to go for a couple of rounds!" Tony's head fell and he turned to face me. His hands landed on my shoulders, gripping them.

"Let me fight my battles, Ellie. I'm a big man, I could handle it," he assured me. "Besides, I could deal with Gramps," he jerked his hand at Steve; I looked over his shoulder to see him glaring.

"This is wrong…" I whispered, my brown hair falling in front of my face.

"It's what men do," Tony shrugged; he patted my head before returning to a fuming Steve. The sight of him made me shiver. I never seen him this angry and serious; it wasn't normal for me to see.

That's when it happened.

The plane violently slid to the left, causing everyone to fall on the ground. An explosion was heard as well and I could have sworn my name was being called. Natasha's body protectively covered mine and she quickly stood up; she helped me to my feet and everyone started to flee out the lab.

"Nat!" Tony shouted over red blaring noise that screeched repeatedly. "Take Eleanor to a safe place, now!"

"Tony!" I begged, but he pushed me towards Natasha demanding me to leave now. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallways. The red light beamed excitedly and I was soon led to the Main Control room. I saw agents shove past each other and Natasha placed me down the table.

"Stay here, Eleanor," she ordered and I nodded, my head becoming like a bobble head; she soon disappeared into the sea of people, gun in hand. I knew I couldn't handle being still when something was going wrong.

I needed to _do_ something.

Gun shots were heard in the large room and I noticed Pirate man holding a gun. An agent fell in front of me and I panicked. Was he dead or just asleep?

I prayed for the sleep part.

My brown eyes landed on the gun that loosely hanged from his gloved hand and I decided to pick it up. I never held a weapon in my life, especially a gun. Sure I saw Pepper with one for safety, but I was never given.

"Well…you gotta start somewhere, Eleanor," I groaned to myself while picking up the cold metal. It felt heavy on my hand. Running out of the room, I entered the hallways and hoped for the best.

* * *

**That's chapter six! Hope you enjoy it and please, any feedback is wonderful ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Story Alerts and a Favorite Story! Thank you: **

**-Nutmegshep101 **

**-spacemanthatcantgethigh**

**Really appreciate it all ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character… **_

* * *

The gun felt weird in my hand; I was completely uncomfortable that my fingers were slipping on the weapon due to the sweat. The red light continued to screech and my forehead began to feel warm and sticky. Running down the hallways, it was empty which wasn't much of a surprise for me; making a sharp turn, my breath stopped. A man was shooting outside this door, but I could feel the air screaming inside; I think my loud gasp made him see me and I was like a deer caught in headlights.

Glancing at the gun in my hand, I wonder how it worked. I knew you had to push this trigger and a bullet comes out.

Not too hard, very simple.

So why can't I _shoot_?

The man shot at my direction and I screamed, using the wall as protection for me.

"Okay," I breathed heavily to myself. "C'mon, Eleanor, be strong. Be strong; just aim and shoot. Shouldn't be too difficult…" Wobbling to my feet, I had a tighter grip on the gun and randomly shot the hallway. My eyes were closed and I heard a groan followed by a loud thud to the floor; opening them, my chocolate eyes landed on the unconscious person.

Running pass the body, my hair flew as I came face to face with the sky. I saw Steve, his suit covered with dirt and face in sweat. I place a hand on the doorframe, balancing myself with a weak smile on my tired face.

"Steve!" I yelled over the rushing air; his baby blue eyes widen in shock at the sight of me.

"Eleanor! What are you doing here?" He screamed, trying to get closer to me, but paused. I cocked my head to the side wondering why he stopped. "That was Tony; you're in deep trouble," he mentioned.

"I don't care! Tony should know by now that I won't stay in a place for a long time," I screamed at him. He shook his head and lifted his head up. "Where's Tony?"

"In the engine," he answered. "He's going to bring the Helicarrier back up." The minute he said that, I felt it move to the right. Falling down, I realized it was Tony bringing up and I giggled. "Eleanor!" Steve frightening cried and I look up to see a gun being pointed at me. I searched for mine, but it was far away from where I was.

Time seemed to slow down; Steve's shouting becoming a blur, the man's finger holding the trigger and my heartbeat ending. Covering my face, I thought it was the end for me like the time on the plane when the blue light struck. I waited for my fate, but instead, I heard a loud crush to the floor; snapping my head, I sigh a relief at Tony, in his Ironman suit, being on top of the guy. He unmasked his face, giving me a playful glare. "You owe…me…big time."

"Deal," I saluted him with two fingers. Steve finally approached us and helped me up to my feet again. I felt my head throbbing, and wince in pain. He asked me if I was all right and I said yes, but it didn't sound convincing to him. I gaze at Tony and his rusty suit; it was damaged, some of the metal was hanging like a thread. Steve held me since I couldn't walk normally, once again I blushed and I believe my brother saw because he laughed.

I sent him a cold glare making sure he didn't say anything to embarrass me.

"Well isn't that adorable?" Tony smirked. "Looks like the Cap here has a little fan…"

"Shut up," I growled dangerously, my fist curling that is turned white. Tony was about to say something else, but froze. The mischief in his eyes quickly drained and I wonder what happened; I look at Steve and he had the same face as Tony. "What happened?"

"Phil…" Steve murmured. "They called the time."

"What," I whispered in shock and saw my brother's face go emotionless. It was just masked, but cold and tight as well.

Phil was dead.

* * *

I sat on the chair, my face looking at the table with teary eyes. I still couldn't believe that he was dead, that he died from blood lost. That's what I was told, but I knew there was more to it; my whole body was dead, my mind was dead, Phil was dead.

Rubbing my eyes, I sniffed, but never looked up. Pirate man was saying something to Tony and Steve, but I didn't listen.

I didn't want to listen.

Tony said it was him who called the time. Tony said it was him who talked to him before his fate was called from God.

My hands were folded and Pirate man threw some cards on the glass table. My brown eyes gazed on them. They were filled with blood and I started to cry again.

They were Phil's blood since Pirate man explained they were in his chest pockets. Calming myself down, I noticed they were of Captain America. By the looks of it, he must have been a fan of Steve and I believed it pained him more. I let my fingertips slowly reached the card that was close to me; I made sure I didn't touch the blood.

That would be disgusting.

Holding it in my hands, I sighed.

His life shouldn't have ended this way. He was a good man.

A good man who loved his job and when I mean love, I mean breathing it twenty-four seven. Rumor has it was that Phil never took a day off and held the record for most vacation days.

That's what I call dedication.

Hands grabbed my chair and I look up to see Pirate man staring me down. This time I didn't squirm away. My mind was occupied with something else and he didn't seem so terrifying anymore. The loss of an agent must have been hard for him.

But he wasn't some regular agent, he was Agent Phil Coulson.

A man that would never be forgotten.

I snap back to reality as Tony abruptly stood up from his chair and storm out of the room. I simply hold my gaze at him, my shoulders slumped; I knew what he needed to do.

Have a moment for himself.

When Tony becomes stressed, he would always go somewhere else to clear his mind. It was his way of relaxing himself and I let him. Pepper and I understood when he cracks and needs his own space.

He may be Ironman, a billionaire, a genius, but he was still human like Pepper and I.

"Tony!" Pirate man yelled at him, but Tony ignored the man and continues walking out.

"Don't bother," I mumbled quietly, but was loud enough for all to hear. I look at Pirate man with dead eyes. "Let him go. He needs some space."

"All right then," he agreed before exiting the room leaving Steve and I alone. The air was so thick, a knife could slice through here. I shuffled my fingers together, my hair down and messy; Steve did nothing and I suddenly felt his eyes on me.

"The last time I saw Phil, he took me to my room when I got lost," I softly chuckled. "Snuck up on me that I nearly had a heart attack."

"He asked me to sign his cards," Steve spoke and I gaze at him. He held one card with a weak smile, but his eyes were a different story. His eyes read of guilt and sadness. "He looked proud to see me. I never had anyone idolize me before."

"Even my dad idolized you," I added. "He kept saying you were the greatest advancement for science."

"Howard was a good man," he complimented and I nodded in agreement. "And a very smart one too; always using those fancy words I could never understand."

"It's a Stark thing I guess," I shrugged, my eyes looking out the bright window. A few minutes passed by and Steve finally stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To go find Tony," he said and I spin the chair around, my legs crossed.

"Do you even know where he went? He could be anywhere in this plane!" I exclaimed at him and Steve looked over my shoulder with a small smile.

"I have a feeling where he might be."

* * *

**Chapter seven! Hope you all like it :D! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you guys so much ^_^! Three Story Alerts, one Favorite Story and seven reviews XD! Thank you: **

**-Little Weasley Girl**

**-BlooperLover**

**-mercuryfire **

**Enjoy this next chapter :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character…**_

* * *

I stood from my seat and walked to the large window in the front of the plane. It held a beautiful view of the sky and I was breathless, although, it wasn't much to take my mind off of Phil. I lowered my eyes due to the hurt building inside, but this time, I didn't cry. I didn't want to cry because I had no more tears to shed.

I had cried enough.

Pirate man stroll his way towards me, stopping at a respectful distance from me. I didn't mind one bit of his powerful presence. He was the last person to talk to Phil, the last person to see him before he died and left this world.

I hoped that Tony and Steve weren't going to fight. I'm still wary about them being together alone and just start throwing punches for some stupid reason.

Men…

"Sir," a woman agent said with a tensed postured. She glanced her eyes at me before returning on the man beside me.

"Agent Hill?" He acknowledged the agent, but never peeling his own eyes away from the window. I did the same, but my ears were on full blast to overhear.

"Those cards," Hill began slowly, "they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back that statement up a bit. Did I hear what she just said? In his _locker_?

"You lied to them?" I hissed at Pirate man, but he didn't look my way immediately. His eyes rested at the window as if he was searching for something. Anything. "How could you!"

"They needed the push," he firmly stated and I stared at him with confusion. I heard a long noise coming from outside and I look to see a jet zooming out into the sky. That's when I realized who _they_ were. "They found it."

"Incredible…" I whispered in disbelief; I just hoped what Pirate man was doing was right. Pirate man shouted out orders into the room with the Agent Hill nodding at his word.

"Stark," Pirate man grunted at my direction and I turn my head to see him. His mouth was straight and tight, the lines on his forehead forming. "You stay here; we don't need you roaming around in this ship." I could have sworn I saw a smirk, but I chuckled.

"I had enough adventures today, man, I'm good," I smiled and he nodded before leaving. I continued to stare out the window since it was the only I could do. I wonder why Tony didn't come back to say goodbye. Why had he just left all of sudden? Sure there was this alien war going on, but he still could have said goodbye.

Brothers…

Turning my head away from the window, my brown eyes landed on the millions of screens. It was if my feet had a mind of its own because they began to walk to the middle of the room. I entered the semi-circle that overlooked the control place. I let my brown eyes land on the now destruction of Manhattan; it was unbelievable to witness. Building being attacked, people on the street were fleeing for their own lives and the heroes battling the war.

Steve and Thor took the streets, fighting off these weird alien creatures. I forgot what they were called but I knew it began with the letter c. Cursing myself for not paying attention, I simply watched for the safety of the room. Another screen showed of Tony flying in the air, shooting out beams from his palms; the next one showed of Natasha with a man I didn't recognized. I noticed that Bruce was missing and I worried.

I felt out of place in this room; everyone had their own ear piece while I had nothing at all. I couldn't hear what they were saying and it was disappointing. I gawked as some enormous, alien worm swam into New York City. I look at the screen beside me to see Tony holding on and I stood stunned; why is he on that _thing_!

That's where the thrill seeker applies.

Time passes, the fighting continues and I hope it would end soon. I could see the tiredness on their face and I felt horrible for them. My eyes widen with joy as Banner appeared on a motorcycle, riding calmly into the warzone. The others were also pleased as relief washed their faces; they had another person to help them out. Banner quickly transformed into the green monster, leaving me speechless to the bone; it didn't look like him at all unless you look at the eyes.

That's when you noticed Bruce Banner was inside.

Steve said something over his earpiece and a moment later Tony came around the building with the worm alien high at its tail. It destroyed the side of the building as if it were nothing, the large blocks falling into the streets. Pirate man angrily ordered for Agent Hill to follow him, leaving some random soldier to lead the room. Watching them both leave, I narrowed my eyes at the sudden actions they did; what was going on? By the tone of his voice, it was something horrible and I grew scared. Tapping my foot on the floor, I continued to watch the screens, biting my lip nervously.

The two came back with determined faces, but I could see Agent Hill's face sweating. I wanted to ask what happened, but decided against the idea. It wasn't my place to know, I'm not an agent working for S.H.E.I.L.D. I let my eyes settled on Natasha, the screen showing her grabbing the scepter that belonged to Loki.

What is she doing with that?

Holding on the rail, my eyes followed her movement as she entered the Stark Tower and leaving with some blue cube. It was the same one that Tony held, but in hologram form; whatever Natasha was doing, I hope it would end this war. I trusted her and felt confident.

"We have an unauthorized bird taking off!" Agent Hill shouted causing everyone in the room to look at her, including me. "Take-off _not_ authorized!"

What take-off? What is she talking about?

So many questions swam inside my tiny head and Pirate man grabbing a bazooka wasn't any help. Where was he going with that weapon? As Pirate man left, I gazed at Agent Hill who gave me a worried look. Swallowing down my fear, I grip the rail tighter; five minutes passed by and he finally returned with a dangerous expression.

Something is wrong…

"Stark!" I snap my head at him, thinking he was mentioning me, but instead held a finger to his ear. "You hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city!"

"Missile!" I screamed in shock, my mouth gaping. "They can't do that! There are _people _there!"

"Well tell that to the council, Stark," he growled at my direction before placing a finger to his ear again. Closing my mouth shut, I turn away from him. "Three minutes, at best," his voice became grim. It was a type of voice I never knew it could ever come from his own mouth. If Pirate man was feeling sad, then we're all doom.

Everyone in Manhattan is doom.

My eyes were like saucers as Tony made his way to the bay where the missile was flying. What is he doing? What is Tony doing! He grabbed the bomb that headed straight for the city; Tony steered it away and up into the air.

He was heading to the portal.

"No…" I whispered in fright, my fingers shaking and mouth quivering. "No he's not doing this!" I wanted to lie and prayed that he'll let go, but he never did. When Tony had something in mind, he'll do it. Everyone in the room watched as Tony slowly made its way up into the sky; my phone rang loudly causing the people to move their heads. Fishing for the damn phone, I look at the caller ID that made my feet wobble.

_Tony Stark_

The picture showed him smiling, his white teeth shining with pride and I answered it. "Tony! Oh my god, Tony, what in the world are you thinking?" I yelled into the small phone. This made everyone gaze on me since I was talking to the man himself.

"_Hey, Ellie, enjoying the show? I know I am; these weird aliens are really annoying,_" I heard him complain through the phone.

"Enjoying the show? Tony, you're heading straight to the portal! Please stop what you're doing," I pleaded, the tears forming in my eyes.

"_Can't; don't want to be a party-pooper, now do we Ellie?_" Why does he sound do…calm? He's heading to space with a damn _missile_! I bang my hand on the rail in anger.

"Stop joking around with me, Tony!" I screamed, running a shaking hand through my brown hair. "I can't lose you again…"

"_You're not going to lose me, Ellie,_" he began with a soft tone, but I interrupted him.

"Yes I am! Pepper and I are going to lose you, Tony. I can't let that happen; I already lost mom and dad," I cried. "I can't lose you too. Not now." My heartbeat picked up and the teardrops falling to the floor. The room became silent and so did Tony. "Tony? Tony are you there?"

"_Yeah,_" he sighed. "_Yeah, I'm here, Ellie. Listen, it will be fine okay? You'll have Pepper and Rhodey with you, Ellie._"

"But I want _you_, Tony! You're my only family I have left," I croaked like a small child. That's what I was right now: a small child. I just wanted my mom or dad to comfort me. I wanted to feel safe and know that I'm going to be okay. "You're my only family."

"_I know, Ellie, but you got to be strong; you're a Stark, Ellie and being a Stark means you're strong,_" he encouraged me. "_Just not too strong like green guy down here._" I giggled at the statement. Leave it to Tony to say something like this.

"Did you call Pepper?_" _I asked and he didn't say anything. He said she wasn't answering and my heart tightens with guilt. Pepper isn't going to hear Tony's voice again, but I am. It wasn't fair for me to talk to him, for what seemed, like the last time. It just wasn't fair. I heard the line become fizzing and I began to panic; looking at the screen, I watched as Tony entered the portal. "Tony? Tony, what's happening?"

"_Space looks nice out here,_" he softly stated. "_Ellie…I…I…_"

"What, Tony? What?" I pressured him to continue, but the line was soon cut off. The deadline buzzed through the phone and I just dropped to my knees. I cried once again, my body violently shaking like a volcano.

Tony was gone.

And I'm alone.

* * *

**That's chapter eight! Hope you enjoy it ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Six Story Alerts, five reviews, one Favorite Story AND one Favorite Author :'D Thank you: **

**-StoriesOfSomething **

**-Avis11 **

**-CondemnedEnigma **

**-Magical Faerie**

**-heavensblackcat**

**-impeccablyflawed **

**-Crutchly **

**-Undapper Thoughts **

**A special thank you to: **

**-3DY3Namite**

**I appreciate for what you all give me; it shows me that you love this story and it just makes me so damn happy! Enjoy this next chapter ^_^ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character..._  
**

* * *

My face was overflowing with tears; they quickly ran down as if they were raiding a small village. My phone slipped through my hands and I buried my wet face on my hands. I just couldn't believe what just happened moments ago. I just couldn't believe that Tony, my own brother, was gone in space; sure I would always think Tony should just drop dead, but I didn't _mean_ it. I never meant it one bit at all, but I guess God took it seriously.

And I want to take it back.

The room was silent, no one daring to breathe or move a muscle. My cries of pain and sorrow were the only sounds that echoed the place. Honestly, I wanted to be with Pepper right now. She would know how to comfort me in a time like this. In fact, we both needed each other's comfort because of who we lost.

The cheers in the control room rang my sensitive ears and it made me cry harder, although, they were drowned by the loud noise. They were ecstatic that Manhattan had been saved, that the millions of people's lives were safe, but I didn't see it that way. Instead, I lost someone today and that made my heart's wound deepen.

This wasn't fair.

I wanted to punch myself. I didn't want to live no more and just wanted to be with Tony; I don't care what others may say about him: selfish, rude, egotistic, the list goes on and on. I saw him differently in my own eyes. The same ones we shared.

He was my best friend. He was my mentor. He was my _brother_.

Tony shows his love towards Pepper and I when he wants to and at the right times. He was never a cold person unless you manage to piss him off for real. He was always been part of my life; from the moment our parents died to our little bickering we would always share, he has been part of my life. He was one of the few people who help me become the person I am today.

And I thank him for that.

I thank him for everything.

But I'll never get the chance to say it to him.

I felt someone come closer towards me and I slowly lifted my head up. The tears blurred my vision, but I instantly knew who the person was.

"I'm sorry, Stark," his deep voice was scratchy; Pirate man let out a deep sigh, knowing how much the situation was killing me. I quietly nodded before softly banging my head on the rail; I grip it tight which caused my palm to turn red due to the pressure given. My hair was a mess, my face becoming dry and my eyes dull.

Two deaths in one day.

"Oh my god," an agent shouted in disbelief. "Sir! Tony made it!" When I heard his name and the tone followed by the man's voice, my head snapped quickly. Scanning the computers rapidly, I landed one close to me and the scene made my heart stop.

Tony.

He was falling, but he wasn't in space! He made it, he actually made it! The room was filled with proud applause and I wanted to join in, but my hands were frozen on the spot.

"Why is no one catching him," I muttered to myself in anger; Tony was falling and not one person out there is moving their damn asses to save him! Finally, Bruce, or should I say Hulk, appeared in the sky and snatched Tony. He smashed into the nearby building, sliding down to the ground with force; my eyes twinkled with some hope. As he threw Tony to the ground, Steve and Thor quickly made their way towards his body, examining it. I watched as Steve's mouth moved, but nothing worked until Hulk roared waking Tony instantly.

My own body collapsed in relief, holding myself with my arm.

Tony was alive.

Looking up at Pirate man, he held a small smirk on his face. That expression made me smile and I stood on my feet. Rubbing my eyes, I saw them all headed straight towards the Stark Tower since they needed to finish their business.

* * *

Pacing around the control room, I waited for the helicopter that was sent to get the heroes or as Pirate man puts it: The Avengers.

It has a nice ring to it.

Agents scrambled throughout the room, speaking codes into their tiny ear piece while I continued to pace like a maniac; I moved my fingers nervously while biting my bottom lip. When will they be here? I'm tired of waiting!

"Director Fury," Agent Hill spoke and I turned my attention towards her. "They're here. All of them are in the medical wing." I approach her quickly, my feet feeling as if they were stepping on hot coals.

"Can you take me there? Please?" I begged, my brown eyes growing with every second. She gazes at Pirate man and he nods. Agent Hill motions me to follow her and I did; I wanted to leave the control room anyway. As we passed by some few hallways, we made a left turn before stopping. Two large, double doors stood in front of us and she input some password. They finally opened and I saw Tony laying down, his suit still on.

"Tony," I gasped, running towards him with a sad smile. "You're alive! But freaking hate you!" I slapped his metal shoulder.

"Why the hate, kiddo?" he innocently asks and I frown at his face.

"For doing something so stupid that could have killed you! Why must you always scare me like this, Tony? Why?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad," he began. "You rather have that bomb explode Manhattan? You know, I have many fans living in that area." I rolled my eyes; that's the Tony I knew and would have missed.

"You're going cause my hair to gray before I reach the age of twenty-one," I playfully snapped at him and he ruffed it. He observed it and I raised a curious eyebrow.

"I think I see one," he murmured as he pointed to the side. "It's a small one right there…" I slapped his finger away.

"Stop it! I don't have gray hair, you dumbass," I grunted and he laughed deeply. I couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Also, you stopped midsentence when we talked on the phone."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, although it was dramatic. Blame space for disrupting out little chat," he argued, but his eyes widen as an idea popped in his head. I face-palm my forehead knowing whatever Tony was thinking was never good. "I'll build a communication system for JARVIS that could actually work in space! It's brilliant, Ellie, c'mon, you know it's true."

I laughed.

"Sure, Tony," I thumped his forehead and he squirmed to hit mine, but I quickly back away.

"Come back here, cheater!"

"No," I frowned, crossing my arms. "You didn't say 'please'."

"Tony Stark never says 'please'!" He grumbled like a five year old child. I rolled my eyes and said goodbye before slipping out the room so the medics could fix Tony. I peeked my head inside the others room. Thor was currently being tended at the moment, Bruce was sleeping and I didn't blame him. I bet transforming into the Hulk was very tiring. Natasha and the mysterious man were nowhere to be found, and them being assassins, I gave up the hide-n-seek search and finally manage to visit Steve.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, a large bandage wrapped around his torso. I knocked on the wall so I wouldn't startle him. He looked up and a huge smile appeared on his painful face.

"Hello, Eleanor," he cheerfully greeted and manage to stand up, but I gently placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"I think you should just sit, Steve," I suggested and he agreed. Instead, I sat beside him, placing both hands on my lap. "What you guys did out there was incredible and scary."

"We're just doing our job, Eleanor," he chuckled, rubbing his neck. I shook my head in disagreement and look at him.

"If that's your job, I'd quit on the spot," I joked and with both laughed. "But dealing with crazy aliens from a different world sure beats paperwork."

"I guess it does…" he murmured and silence fell between us. I stared at my purple Converse, moving them around. "What Tony did out there was brave," Steve started and I lifted my head in attention. His eyes were looking at the wall. "The courage he had to take that missile and fly straight up into the portal was amazing. He actually risked his own life to save others and I couldn't believe that. I surely underestimated him."

"Tony does tend to surprise many people, Steve," I chirped, my hair bouncing. "When Tony was held captive in Afghanistan, he had some sort of epiphany. You see, we manufactured weapons for our company, but Tony saw the destruction it caused. When he escaped, he escaped building a suit of armor from scratch." Steve interrupted me.

"From scratch?"

I nodded. "Yup. He used whatever metal he had and with the arc reactor inside his chest, it worked for him. When Tony came home, he announced we wouldn't build weapons anymore and improved on the suit. What shocked me the most was when he flew to this village that was being under attacked and saved them. I checked his forehead to see if he had a fever, but he didn't."

"Tony actually did that?" Steve sounded quite surprised at the story, but I continued on.

"Yes he did. I remember when he was fighting with Stane, an old friend of my father's, he ordered Pepper to overload the large arc reactor in the building. Tony knew what would happen, and so did Pepper, but he insisted. Next thing you know," I pop my mouth. "Stane is dead. The next day, Tony reveals himself as Iron Man."

"I…I didn't know Tony had done that," Steve whispered; his blue eyes softens when he looks at me. "It seems he does have a heart."

"Well…more like an arc reactor, but its close," I pointed out and he chuckled. I decided to leave Steve so he could rest since he had been through a lot. He gave me a friendly hug and my face turned bright red; he was half-naked and his muscles felt so _good_!

Damn hormones…

Leaving the room, I fanned myself to cool down. I decided to go back to Tony's room and just sleep on the chair. Today left me completely exhausted and I needed some sleep.

Plus…I'm hungry…

* * *

**That's chapter nine! Hope you enjoyed it :D! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :D. Thank you to: **

**-redrainbow123 **

**-Little Weasley Girl **

**-Creative Lunatic**

**For the review and two Favorite Stories and Story Alert ^_^! Enjoy the next chapter…**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but my character…**_

* * *

I was actually glad I got off the Helicarrier; it was two days, but it felt as if I stayed inside that plane for weeks. With it being attacked and Manhattan as well, you can't help for it to feel long. So when I returned to the Stark Tower, I let my eyes wonder in the construction places. I could see the progress being made and rang for the elevator. Entering, I asked JARVIS to take me to the top floor.

"Of course, Miss Stark."

I hummed to the elevator music that was played while looking through my phone. As the doors opened, I skipped to the couch. Tony was at the bar, making himself a drink while Pepper stood in front of the desk looking at some designs.

"Well, look who's here," Tony loudly announced, raising his drink in the air. "Where were you?"

"Just taking a walk in the city," I shrugged, jumping on the sofa into a lazy position. Tony marched his way towards me with a frown.

"Hey, hey, hey, no feet on the furniture!" I rolled my eyes at him, lifting myself up.

"Since when do you care about my feet on the couch?" I asked, glancing at Pepper who decided not to get involved, but had a small smile on her beautiful face.

"I never cared," he simply said. "I just like saying that. It's my couch after all." I laughed, but kept my feet on the couch. "Oh, we're going to go to Central Park in thirty minutes. Avengers stuff, nothing too extravagant which is a bummer. I was hoping Fury could bring in some photographers for, you know, pictures. Bring in some publicity for my fellow fans to see."

"Are you serious? Can you hold off the publicity thing, Tony; the city is still under construction," I complained and his hand hit my leg. "Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Ellie," he snorted, taking a sip from his drink. "Another thing: you never said thank you to me." The smile on his face grew wide and I narrowed my eyes for a second.

"For what?"

"If you didn't noticed," he started, standing up with his arms open. "Loki was in this building the day he attacked. If a certain _someone_," he heavily eyed me, "stayed, guess who would be dead?" I nearly forgot about that and I groaned.

He was right…

"C'mon," Tony motioned his hand at me. "Say those precious words; Pepper, go get the camera, wait no! JARVIS, record this moment." I glared at him and snapped my head to Pepper for help, but she tried to cover her own laughter.

"Thank you…" I mumbled quietly, but Tony, being the ass, wasn't going to take that.

"I'm sorry," he cupped his ear, crawling closer to my face. "I didn't hear you. Mind saying it a bit louder, kiddo?"

"Thank you!" I screamed in his ear and he backed away in pain. Tony rubbed his ear, complaining for the rude noise. "You asked for it, genius."

"That I did and yes, I am a genius and a handsome one," he gloated, grabbing a pair of sunglasses from his drawer. "Now, c'mon, let's leave. Don't wanna keep the team waiting for me." I got to my feet, brushing my shorts and followed him.

"Is Pepper going to come with us?"

"You two go ahead, I have a meeting to go to anyway dealing with the exports and imports," she answered with a kind smile. I nodded and shuffled to the elevator where Tony was waiting.

"You got the car ready, JARVIS?" Tony asked, looking through his own phone.

"It is waiting for you, Mister Stark," the computer replied politely and Tony nodded. I leaned back on the wall, crossing my arms.

"Can you say it again, Ellie? I want to record it–"

"No, Tony!" I yelled as the doors to the elevator doors closed; the rest of the way was semi-peaceful as Tony continued to brag his heroic actions. I chuckled lightly since he loved the spotlight he was in and would sometimes use it as an excuse.

"I saved New York City from being bombed by a missile; I get to do the hell I want." He would always say and I brushed it aside. It was him being Tony Stark and I wouldn't change anything.

I wouldn't change anything.

* * *

Stepping outside the car, I saw the rest of the Avengers at the bridge. Natasha smile at my direction while the man beside her simply stared. Thor was busy babysitting Loki who was heavily chained up with high-technology. Bruce immediately started a conversation with Tony as they had been labeled 'science bros'.

Well, that's what my brother calls it. He asked me if I wanted to be included, but I laughed; he faked hurt, but shook his head.

I heard a motorcycle roar like a lion nearby and we all turn our heads to see who it was. Honestly, I was surprised to see it was Steve. He was the goodie-two shoes from the group. The gentleman whose mind and heart is still froze from the past. The man who has brilliant battle plans and could take charge without hesitation.

And he rides a motorcycle.

How beautiful, ha!

He flashes a genuine smile at all of us, minus Loki, before getting of the bike. My brother, being the respectful person, cups his hands over his mouth and yells "Gramps knows how to drive! You didn't cause any traffic did you, Cap?" I smacked his shoulder as Steve makes his way towards us, glaring at Tony but softens at me.

"Nice to see you again, Stark," he dully acknowledges him and he shrugs, turning back to Bruce. I give him a side hug, but being careful not to hit his bruise. "Hello, Eleanor."

"Sup, Steve," I smile as I pointed to his vehicle. "I didn't know you had a thing for motorcycles; I'm shock, man." He turns his head slightly before chuckling, rubbing his neck.

"I kinda like them," he blushes and I laugh which causes it to grow even bigger. I was about to say something, but I saw Tony taking out something from a silver briefcase; it was Tesseract and he carefully placed it inside this cylinder container before handing it to Thor. I quietly watched with fascination, my eyes glued to it. Thor gracefully took the handle, pulling towards Loki who grabbed the other side; the two gods made their way to the middle while the rest of us closed in.

I'm surprised no one else is passing by. I snap my head left to right to see the pathways empty and I think S.H.E.I.L.D had something to do with it.

They always had something to do with it…

My eyes averted to the two agents as the man whispered something in her ear causing her to chuckle a bit. I was curious on what he told Nat, but I'll ask her later. She'll probably tell me, or she'll probably not.

"Thank you all," Thor's deep voice boomed. "I assure you the Tesseract and Loki will no longer be a problem for Earth." Soon, Loki and Thor dissolved into the air, never to be seen ever again; crossing my arms, I look at everyone. AS the group slowly departed their own ways, I decided to stay behind for a while.

"You sure, kiddo?" Tony asked, patting my shoulder; he eyed me over his sunglasses and I nodded. "All right." Soon, he walked towards a car with Bruce in the passenger seat who had a huge smile. They truly were science bros. As the cars drove out of the park, Steve prepared himself to leave as well.

"You're not leaving?"

"I want to stay in the park a bit, get some fresh air you know," I replied, looking around the peacefully park. He nodded, waving a finally goodbye before hopping on the bike and riding away. I'm still surprise he owns one.

Taking out my phone, I softly walk down the path; bikes rolled, parents took out their children to enjoy the place, owners walked their dogs. It was if the war never came to New York. No one was depressed, but…happy.

Happy knowing the Avengers are out their willing to save them from any threats against the world. I felt proud to be related to one of them. He might be annoying, sarcastic, egotistic, but he was still family.

Blood is thicker than water.

Sitting down on the bench, I stretched my legs out, but made sure I didn't trip anyone. More people passed by and I was glad no paparazzi people came. In fact, it was a miracle and I prayed that I didn't jinx it.

"This seat taken?" A quiet voice spoke from above and I lifted my head to see a girl around my age. She had bright red hair like Nat's. It was straight and ran passed her shoulders unlike the agent; she shifted her legs in nervously.

"No, not at all," I motioned for her to sit and she happily did. Putting down her bag, she dusted her sweats and cooled down her face. I observed her clothing with wonder. "You're a dancer?"

"Huh," she faced me, "oh yeah, I am. Just came out from a dance studio not far from here; it's pretty obvious isn't it? Especially my sweatiness, gosh, I'm so embarrassed." She fumbled her fingers through her hair and I giggled.

"That's all right," I calmed her down. "And that's awesome. I always wanted to learn how to dance, but my mind is focused on other things." Like books and school.

"Same here," she agreed with a bright smile. "The name's Christina Wilkins." She stuck her hand out for a shake and I happily obliged.

"Eleanor Stark," I introduced myself; Christina's hazel eyes eyed for a brief second before lowering them.

"Really? Wow, this is an honor! You're one of the brightest people of our generation," she gushed and I blushed from being flattered. "This is just amazing. Oh, my hair is probably a mess! Stupid hair…"

"Your hair is fine," I grabbed her hand. "And thanks. Many people say that, for example: the press."

"It must be hard for you," she bit her lip. "To be constantly watched by the cameras. Your brother doesn't really help, does he?" I shook my head, laughing.

"Not one bit; he _loves_ the camera, but I don't," I answered, brushing my hair to the side. We stayed a chatted some more and I took a liking on Christina. She enjoyed reading books, had a creative mind and the best part: didn't compared me to Tony. In fact, she barely mentioned him in our conversation and I felt…excited. For once, this person was interested in _me_.

She didn't care who I was, but saw me as an equal, not someone who was higher.

I hadn't felt like that in a long time.

The feeling was actually nice and comforting.

Christina looked at her wrist to check the time. "Wow, it's getting late! I should probably get home before my uncle grows worried for me."

"Yeah, me too. My brother would probably send the whole NYPD after me or search himself." We shared a hearty laugh and we exchanged numbers to keep in touch. "This was refreshing for me. I'll text you when I get home."

"Sure! I'll like that," she grabbed her bag from the bench and smoothing out her clothes. "Until we meet again, Eleanor."

"Until we meet again," I bowed for dramatic effect and she giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. We waved goodbye and went our separate ways. I hummed a song, and felt in a jolly mood; everywhere I went, I had a full blown smile. I even said hello to a trash can, but I didn't care.

Loki was gone.

Earth was once again at peace.

And Tony will be an ass towards me.

Yup, life seemed perfect for now and I took advantage of the moment.

"Wait," I whispered to myself. "I want a cookie!" I saw a nearby bakery and crossed the street, entering the store. The aroma intensified my hunger, the sweet smell of cinnamon mixed with vanilla danced beneath my nose. I bought a chocolate chip cookie and decide the cashier to keep the change; I even gave them a five dollar tip before skipping out.

_Now_ life was perfect.

I finally had my cookie I wanted three days ago.

"Come to mama…"

* * *

**That's chapter ten and the end of the story. I will like to thank everyone who ever alerted, favored or reviewed! Just brings happiness to my heart :D Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
